the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
TenseTarget
also known as Dallas & Charley are a team competing in The Amazing Race 1. Profile Dallas *'Age: '''17 *'Current Residence:' BC, Canada *'Connection to your teammate: Backstabbed Her. *'Current occupation: Professional '''Backstabbing. *'Describe what you do: 'I backstab people. *'Three words to describe you: 'Pretty fucking ruthless. *'Favorite hobbies: 'Backstabbing, sharpening knives, collecting tears. *'What is the accomplishment you are most proud of? : 'I once backstabbed a whole tribe. *'What famous person reminds you of yourself? : 'Jack the Ripper *'What famous person reminds you of your teammate? : 'Marilyn Manson *'What scares you most about traveling? : 'How difficult it will to backstab people. *'What excites you most about traveling? : 'Backstabbing people abroad. *'Biggest challenge you and your teammate will face on The Race together: 'She's my teammate now, I can't backstab her. *'Pet peeve about your teammate: 'How tough her back is. *'What country and place would you most like to visit and why?: China, I heard they will backstab people like nothing there. *'What do you hope to accomplish by running The Race (other than winning one million bucks)?: '''Backstabbing at least four teams. Charley *'Age: '18 *'Current Residence: 'Canada BC *'Connection to your teammate: 'We were in a threeway.......... Alliance ;) *'Current occupation: 'Single mom *'Describe what you do: 'Raise like a billion children *'Three words to describe you: 'Flat out sexy *'Favorite hobbies: 'Making it hard for Dallas to backstab me *'What is the accomplishment you are most proud of? 'Being super duper hot *'What famous person reminds you of yourself? 'The Queen *'What famous person reminds you of your teammate? 'That gorilla that learned sign language *'What scares you most about traveling? 'Getting eaten *'What excites you most about traveling? 'Trains!!!!!!! *'Biggest challenge you and your teammate will face on The Race together: 'We're too sexy so we'll distract each other *'Pet peeve about your teammate: 'How he thinks Charlie would be more fun to go to the end with over me. *'What country and place would you most like to visit and why? 'Canada so we can have an unfair advantage *'What do you hope to accomplish by running The Race (other than winning one million bucks)? 'I wanna build a snowman. Season 1 *Leg 1: 7th ** Dallas ** ''Get Trivial ** Arrived 7th. *Leg 2: 2nd ** Charley ** Find The Man ** Arrived 2nd. *Leg 3: 8th ** Tomb Map ** U-Turned Nuno & Emma ** Charley ** Arrived 8th. *Leg 4: 9th ** Charley *** Took a penalty of 1 hour and 30 minutes. ** Eat Away ** Arrived 9th. Non-Elimination Leg. *Leg 5: 3rd ** Finished Speedbump. ** Dallas ** Chronological ** Arrived 3rd. *Leg 6: 6th ** Dallas ** Man To Year ** Arrived 6th. *Leg 7: 2nd ** Charley ** Beautiful Fountain ** Arrived 2nd. *Leg 8: 7th ** Dallas ** Hotel Facility ** U-Turned by Joan & Sam *** Haircut Inquiry ** Arrived 7th. 6th Team Eliminated. Trivia Records Season 1 The Amazing Race *First Canadian team. *First team to survive a penalty. *First team to use a U-Turn. *First team to be eliminated directly due to a use of a U-Turn. *First team to both use and receive a U-Turn. *First team to be saved by a non-elimination Leg. Category:The Amazing Race 1 Category:The Amazing Race 1 Teams Category:Teams Category:7th (TAR) Category:Female/Male Teams Category:Non-Elimination Leg Survivors Category:Canadian Teams Category:Penalty Sufferers Category:U-Turning Teams Category:U-Turned Teams